


Interview with a Chupacabra

by FleetSparrow



Series: Drawlloween 2018 [26]
Category: Green Arrow (Comics)
Genre: El chupacabra - Freeform, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 05:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16423649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Lian finds something on the rez she wants as a pet.  Roy is not too happy about that.





	Interview with a Chupacabra

Roy was back on the rez, teaching Lian how to shoot with her tiny bow and arrow.

“You’ve got to pull back hard, sweetie,” he said, kneeling down to be at her level. “Pull it back real hard. Straighten your arm. Then let it go.”

The arrow flew past the target into a clump of grass.

“Good shot,” he said, holding up his hand for a high five, which she eagerly gave him. “We’ll work on aim next.”

“I’m gonna get my arrow!” Lian shouted, running ahead before Roy could stop her. She disappeared into the tall grass. Roy watched for movement. Suddenly, the grass stopped rustling.

“Lian!”

No sound.

“Lian, answer me!”

He stood. “Lian!”

The rustling began again and out came Lian holding what looked like a baby creature with mange.

“Can I keep him?” she asked, carrying the thing awkwardly.

Roy’s eyes went wide. He knew what that was, even if it was a baby. El chupacabra.

“Lian, honey, put it down.”

“He’s not an it, he’s a he. Can I keep him, daddy? Can I?”

Roy knelt down again and held out his hands. “No, Lian. Remember what I taught you about everything having a home?”

“But he doesn’t have one,” she whined.

“The desert is his home. What would he do in the city?”

She hung her head, crestfallen. The thing in her arms kept spitting and snarling, but she paid it no mind.

“Let it go, honey.”

She turned her back to him, but set the creature down. Instantly, it took off, running back into the tall grass.

“It’s got to live here, baby,” he said, hugging her. “That’s what it’s meant to do.”

She nodded, her eyes still welling with tears.

“Tell you what,” Roy said. “How about we find your arrow and go see grandpa, hm? I’ll bet he’d love to see you. And when you’re a little older, we’ll see about getting you a dog, OK?”

“Puppy!” she shrieked. She turned around and hugged her dad. “OK. Let’s go see grandpa!”

Roy ruffled her hair. “That’s my girl!”

It didn’t take Roy long to find her arrow, but all the while he felt the eyes of some thing watching him.


End file.
